For example, a flash memory device including a plurality of chips (flash memory chips) is known as a non-volatile memory device. Miniaturizing chips tend to increase an error occurrence rate and therefore a read retry frequency tends to become high. PTL 1 discloses a technique related to a read retry. According to PTL 1, a reference value of a read retry count is configured per chip. When the read retry count of a read source chip does not exceed the reference value, normal read is performed and, when a read retry count of a read source chip exceeds the reference value, retry read is performed at a voltage Vth at which read can be performed at a previous read retry. Upon a read retry, a read option (e.g. a number) is selected. The flash memory device performs read using a selected read option (strictly speaking, according to a read method matching the selected read option). The read method includes, for example, changing the voltage Vth. When a read retry is not performed, a read option which means that a read retry is not performed may be selected according to a read command.